


Don’t take my kindness for weakness

by RebelYell92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelYell92/pseuds/RebelYell92





	Don’t take my kindness for weakness

I was trying to go for a simple and easy walk when out of nowhere my canine companion started barking. He is very friendly but very big, almost like a black bear, it is very rare that he barks at anyone. So I carefully looked around and saw my ex. I took off running when I saw them, our relationship was a very abusive one I was often left looking like a punching bag after our fights if you can call them that. They were more like boxing matches where I often would lose. I’m one of the sweetest people that you would ever meet and I thought that I had found my knight in shining armor. Turns out that wasn’t true I was just a toy to them. I ran as fast as I could, but the battlefield of my mind was telling me to go back to them while telling me to run. I was conflicted, I thought that they loved me but I knew it wasn’t true. I ran out of breath after all the running around. I thought that I had out run them but I forgot how fast they were. As they caught up to me i readied myself to punch them. As I fled I heard their voice call out to me. I then got into my car and drove off a cliff. The end.


End file.
